what the hell why not
by Archer1984
Summary: Liam stayed after practice and found himself alone in the locker room. Scott and Stiles showed up and stuff happens. I suck at summaries. This story is just a bit of smutty fun. If you don't like guy on guy on guy sex, this is not the story for you. If you do please enjoy and let me know what you think with comment and reviews
1. Chapter 1

This is just something fun. Smutty but fun. Every time there is a shower scene on the show I think well should happen. If you are not a fan of MAN x MAN x MAN this story is not for you. If you are then I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews and or comments.

I do not own Teen Wolf or anything related to Teen Wolf.

 **What The Hell Why Not**

La cross practice was less than satisfying for Liam when the rest of the team headed for the locker room, so he stayed after for about an hour. Once he was satisfied he grabbed his things and headed for the locker room.

By the time he got there everyone had showered and left. He sighed with relief when he realized he was alone. He never had a problem with being naked in front of the team. Every so often he felt a bit self-conscious, seeing how most of the team was older and bigger than he was, but he was never harassed for it. In fact he even caught Danny checking him out once. When Danny noticed he was busted, he just smiled and winked at the naked sophomore. For some reason Liam smiled shyly and blushed, while feeling a little boost in his self-confidence.

Although Liam was fine with showering with his teammates he was still happy that he was alone. He didn't know if it was the workout or his jockstrap was rubbing him in a weird way, but he defiantly needed to rub one out. Liam got to his locker and put his equipment inside. He then grabbed the base of his black tank top and lifted it up over his head. Running his hands down his defined chest, and brushing all five fingers across his pink hardening nipples. His fingers lightly brushed down his slightly forming abs, and down the small tuffs of hair that was developing into a happy trail. Liam hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and circled them around to his hips. With one single motion he stretched the band and slide the dark fabric down. Once the fabric slid past his firm butt, his shorts fell to the floor. He stood there in nothing but his jock strap, he felt a draft go across his ass, tickling the peach fuzz on it. He curled his toes around his shorts on the floor and lifted them into his hand, then placed them into his locker. Liam cupped his balls with his right hand and gave them a gentle squeeze feeling that he was half staffed already. He then removed the tight jockstrap and letting it fall to the floor and picking it up in the same manner he did with his shorts. He placed it in his locker and grabbed his towel, and headed his naked body to the showers.

Turning on the water to a comfortable temp and stepped in. Liam stood under the shower head letting it run through his hair and down his back. He was starting to recall scenes from his favorite porn. Two guys going to town on a hot Burnett. He was thinking how hot it would be to watch someone go down on him and a friend. The thoughts were really turning him on. His Dick went from half staffed to his full six and half inches. Liam reached for his body wash and started to lather up his lean body starting with his chest, moving to his arms, down to his legs. When he finished with his toes he moved up to his balls and dick. He paused there for a moment to stroke his cock. The vigorous cleaning made him moan with it echoing in the shower stall. He needed this. His hand felt so good on his cock.

With his back turned towards the shower entrance he didn't see or hear his alpha Scott and Styles walk in. Liam was startled, and spun around when he herd Stiles clear his throat. "Umm" is all Scott had to say with a blush. Speechless Liam came to his senses and covered his throbbing penis, and looked for the closest exit.

"Wait a minute Liam" Scott said in a gentle tone "no need to run off. You are still soapy. Plus you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It is just us"

"Ya, trust me you are not the first person to jerk off in here" Stiles reassured "If I had a nickel for every time I rubbed one off in here I wouldn't need a job after I graduate "

With his speech starting to return "What are you guys even doing here? I thought I was the only one that stayed after practice."

"We were in the weight room lifting" Scott said as he walked over to the shower head next to Liam.

"We were going to get cleaned up and get some food, if you want to come. JOIN, I MEAN JOIN!" Stiles embarrassedly invited, with Scott letting out a small chuckle.

"Umm sure" Liam excepted as he watched the two seniors, one on each side of him, take off there towels and turn on the water. He has seen them shower before but never just them, and right after trying to jerk off. Something about it just seemed different, almost erotic. If he wasn't hard before, he feared he would have been.

As he finished rinsing off the soap off his legs and arms he was about to turn off the water. "Aren't you going to rinse off that" Scott asked motioning towards Liam's balls and still pretty hard dick.

"Ya it wouldn't be a bad idea" joined Stiles "You don't want it to get all dry"

"Umm ya, I guess you have a point" agreed Liam, as he turned facing the shower head. He cupped his balls to pool the water around them, and held his penis to rinse it off. He was about to turn off the water again when Scott said "You can finish that off too if you want, don't mind us. We all do it"

Liam looked with his jaw dropped and kind of dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if this was a joke or test or something, but then Stiles added "You should finish it off you don't want to get blue balls. No reason to be in pain through dinner if you can help it."

The logic was sound and he really wanted to, but he still couldn't shack the idea that they were testing him. "Umm I don't know. You guys sure you wouldn't mind? They are starting to hurt."

"Go for it buddy" Scott encouraged soaping up his body. Moving the soap down around his gulf ball sized nuts, and slowly enlarging cock. "In fact I am in the mood to get off too. I will if you guys will"

"Well I guess, if I'm not the only one doing it, it won't be so weird" Liam said watching Scott stroking his hardening cock.

"How about it Stiles. You up for a circle jerk?" Scott asked looking around his Bata towards Stiles.

"Way ahead of you" Stiles said already stoking his hard seven inch dick.

Scott chuckled and looked at Liam, without missing a stroke. "How about you?"

"Sure" Liam agreed, reaching down to his crotch and taking hold of his member. Liam stroked it a couple of times and moaned. He couldn't help it. It felt better somehow having his friends next to him stoking off. Then he heard a deep loud moan coming from Scott's side that made Liam turn and look. Scott's cock was fully hard. He was guessing he was about eight inches long. Scott's hand was all soapy and sliding up and down his shaft at a medium pace. "Oh my god this feels so good, I haven't rubbed one out in days." Scott said looking at Liam who was still watching his alpha and stoking his own prick. "Hey Stiles, when was the last time we beat it together?"

"About a year maybe?" Stiles moaned out turning to look at Scott "Long enough for your dick to get bigger"

"Funny I was thinking the same about you" Scott said smiling toward him. "I think Liam here is going to be bigger than both of us."

"I think you're right he is already bigger than me, well longer anyway." Stiles commented.

"You guys think so" Liam said stopping to compare cock sizes. "I think you are bigger"

"No I think we are the same size" Stiles reassured "the only reason yours looks smaller is because it is curved"

"You think so?" Liam questioned

"Why don't you two compare" suggested Scott

Stiles smiled and moved closer to Liam.

"H-how are we going to do that" Liam stuttered

"Well stand in front of Stiltes, stretch out your dick and place them side by side."

Liam was hesitant about the idea of touching Stiles' member with his own. When he thought about it however he came to the realization that he was already jacking off next to them in the showers and it was amazing so, "What the hell". He moved just inches away from Stiles and stretched it out like he was told. Liam could feel the warm and slick skin of their cocks sliding side by side. Liam closed his eyes in pleasure and repressed a moan. While Scott moved over to them. "See, yours is a little bigger" Liam said

"I don't know, yours is a bit curved still" Scott added as he grabbed a hold of the two hard dicks, startling Liam. Liam has never had anyone else touch him like that, let alone another man. He really didn't mind it, in fact it felt pretty good. Scott held the base of Liam's shaft and the head of Stiles' firmly but gently and pushed down the head of Liam's till it touched the base of Stiles'. "See it is the same sized" Scott said with a smirk" letting go with one hand Scott started to stroke the two hard cocks together. This felt amazing to Liam, he closed his eyes and moaned softly, and bracing himself with one hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"I think he likes it Scotty" Stiles noticed.

"I think you're right" Scott replied "Should I keep going?"

"Yes" Liam moaned out.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and smiled. "Well you herd the man" said Stiles

Scott gripped his friends' cocks a bit more firm and stroked a bit faster. Liam was in heaven. The feeling of Stiles' dick being rubbed agents his was awesome and the fact that he wasn't in control made it all the better. Liam looked up at Stiles and seeing that he was enjoying it just as much, turned him on even more. They both moaned at the same time and used each other to hold themselves up. Liam has never been this turned on or hard before. He didn't care that it was with other guys, he just wanted Scott to keep going so he could bust his nut all over Stiles' hard cock.

Scott could tell that they were both going to cum soon so he stopped, and smirked as both his friends groaned in unison.

"What the hell I was almost there" Stiles protest

"Same here" joined in Liam

"I know but I want something out of this too" Scott said with a smirk. Liam and Stiles looked at each other and smiled

"Well ya, of course" replied Stiles

"Well it would only be fair." Liam agreed

Liam thought he would be nervous about jacking off another guy but it was turning him on instead. "I have never done this before. I hope I do this right" Liam said as he reached down and grabbed Scott's uncut cock.

"Don't worried buddy. Stiles is an old pro at stroking me off. He'll give you some pointers, and trust me you will know if I like it" Scott reassured

"Ya, there is really nothing to it. Just do it how you like it, but on him" Stiles instructed

"hmmm, you already have your grip right, and squeezing it the right tightness" Scott commented with a moan.

"Now just start stroking it. Just about like this" prompted Stiles as he took hold of Liam's painfully erect member, and started stroking it. Liam gasped and moaned as he felt his dick being man handled. It felt even better with Scott's piece in his own hand. Liam started to move his hand at a similar speed as Stiles was stroking him. He looked up at Scott and saw a huge pleasured smile on his face and tilting his head back moaning. "You are either a good teacher Stiles or Liam here is a natural" Scott proclaimed.

"Really I want to see" Stiles said as he grabbed Liam's other hand and placed it on his throbbing cock.

"Your cock feels like mine" Liam commented to Stiles

"I'm guessing that's why you can work it so well" Stiles moaned out

The three of them stood there for a few moments stroking each other, all you hear besides the sound of the still running showers were moans or heavy breathing. The whole thing was really turning them one so much they were close to cumming. Right before Scot was going to blow his load he stopped Liam which made Stiles stop too. "Why did you stop I was so close?" Liam disapproved again.

"Not yet, but soon" Scott reassured looking at Stiles. "Remember that thing you did with your fingers"

"Ya, is that what you want?"

"Yep, I bet Liam would like it to" Scott said looking at the young Bata.

"Okay, same time then" Stiles said smiling "Assume the positions"

"K, just do what I do" Scott instructed Liam as he leaned his back to the shower wall and slid down to the floor, keeping his knees at an angle. Shoulder to shoulder Liam did as instructed. Stiles moved close enough to the two that he could reach between their legs and stoke there dicks at the same time. "You sure you guys are ready for this?" Scott looked at Liam with a smile "Oh ya." Liam wasn't sure what was going on but he trusted his alpha. "Don't worry stiles has magic fingers" reassured Liam. With that Stiles stopped stroking and slid his fingers down past their balls, fathered past their tants and slowly circled their holes. With the water still running Stiles' fingers were plenty slick.

"Wow!" shuttered Liam. He hasn't even played with his whole himself before, so this was a whole new experience to him, and he was loving it. Liam let out an involuntary moan that made Scott look at him with a grin. "Just you wait it gets better" Scott moaned as Stiles slowly slid his middle finger into Scott's tight whole. He then started to slide his other middle finger into Liam's virgin whole. Liam's head was blank, all he felt was an awesome pressure inside him. He could feel his alpha next to him vibrating and hear him moaning which made him moan. And just when Liam didn't think it could feel any better Stiles hit a spot in him that shot sparks throughout his body and moaned so load it was almost a howl.

Scott quickly looked at the amazingly hot sight of his bata getting fingered by his best friend and saw Liam's yellow eyes glowing. Scott knew that Liam was close to shooting his load, because we was close too. With Stiles slamming his fingers into both of their prostates, causing them to arch there back in pure joy, almost in the same rhythm. All they needed was a little something to send them over the edge.

"L-Liam… stroke… my… cock" Scott said between moans

Without hesitation the Bata did has he was told, looking forward to seeing his alpha blow his load with every stroke. Liam didn't have to wait long, within about ten strokes Scott's eyes turned bright red. "Holly Fuck!" moaned Scott so load Liam was sure other werewolves could hear it. Liam could feel each of Scott's eight shots come firing out of his cock, shooting at least up to his chest and two hitting the wall behind him. Then dropping his head on to Liam's shoulder to catch his breath.

"Am I right about Stiles fingers in your ass?" Scott ask seductively in his Bata's ear, and stroking his cock. "I bet your hole is as tight as it is warm"

Liam didn't know if it was the dirty talk from his alpha's sexy voice inches away from his ear, or the fact that Stiles added a second finger and was going much faster, and hitting the sweet spot every time. But Liam's eyes went bright yellow, "OOO Fuck I'm cumming!" moaned Liam load enough to rival Scott's while he shot ten hot loads far enough to hit not only Scott's face but his too.

While Liam's dick was still twitching from the best climax he ever had, Stiles tugged on his lags making him lay flat on the floor and sitting right on his still hard cock. With one hand Stiles inserted the cum covered cock into his tight ass all the way to the base of his shaft, and started to ride up and down. Because Liam has just cum his cock was super sensitive. Liam grabbed Stiles' hip and rammed in to his whole hitting the sweet spot every time. Scott grabbed Stiles cock and stroked it in rhythm of the pounding. Moaning uncontrollably Stiles shot his load, shooting most of it on Liam's chest and some even got in Liam's mouth. At the sometime the sudden tightening of Stiles' ass made Liam shoot a second load filling up his friend.

Collapsing on top of Liam with his now softening dick still inside him Stiles said in Liam's ear "God your cock felt so good in me" Making Liam smile.

"So what did you think?" Scott asked standing up to rinse off in the water again.

"There are now words. Just wow, oh my god" Liam replied as he tried to stand up fighting the weak leg feeling after Stiles removed his cock from his ass. "But I can't help but wonder. If Stiles fingers felt that good, I think I want to see how your dick feels up there."

"If it is anything like yours was Liam, you are in for a treat" answered Stiles as he stood up to rinse of, and wiping off some off his cum off the bata's cheek, then licking it off his finger.

Scott stepped behind Liam making sure to press his dick in between his firm ass cheeks, and licked in his ear making the bata moan softly. Stiles stepped in front of Liam cupping his balls. "I have always wanted to suck a cock too" Stiles confessed

"How about after we eat, we go back to my house and try both your ideas" offered Scott.

With a smile on all three of them they ran to their towels, dried off, and headed out the locker room door.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was going to be a one shot but I was compiled by a reader to write a second chapter. I am happy I did because I had a lot of fun with it and I love to see these three together. As always please let me know what you think and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Now that they have gotten feeling back in their legs they got dressed and walked to the jeep. Stiles and Scott were talking and joking back and forward while walking out. Liam was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention, and tripped over the curb, landing flat on his face.

"You ok buddy?" Scott asked holding out his hand to help Liam up.

"Ya, I'll be fine." Liam replied taking the offered hand. "Just got somethings running through my head."

"Like what we just did in the locker room?" Scott asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Cause if you didn't like it we can forget that it ever happen" Stiles added.

"We would totally understand if you wanted us to keep are distance from you." Nodded Scott "Last thing we wanted to do is make you uncomfortable.

"No, not really, well kinda" Liam answered confused. "I REALLY liked what we did."

"But?" offered Stiles

"But… does that make me gay?" answered Liam "I'm mean I have never found guys attractive, but what we did felt REALLY good, and I want to do it again."

After a short silence "Let's not put a label on it" offered Scott

"Ya, we feel the same way" Stiles added "We have done this with each other before but, never thought about doing it with anyone else until we caught you."

"How about we just say, it's helping each other out, and leave it at that." Scott said with a confident smirk.

"I like that." Liam smiled and started to walk to the jeep

"Good, because we want to help you out some more tonight." Said Stiles squeezing Liam's butt as he walked past them, causing the younger Bata to jump a little and smile.

"How about we get some food first" Scott suggested with a chuckle.

The guys went to Liam's favorite pizza place, ate, and talked about things. They laughed in between slices of pizza. Scott and Stiles were in awe with how much Liam ate. "It's a good thing we ordered two larges" Commented Stiles.  
"That's no joke. Otherwise we wouldn't have had any." Agreed Scott

Liam looked up across the table like a red faced deer in head lights. "Sorry. You guys can have my last piece."

Looking at each other Scott and Stiles shuck their head "No, we are good" said Stiles

"I hope you didn't get too full" Scott smirked

"No, I'm good" Liam innocently reassured

"Good, because we would hate to call the night short cause you wanted to fall asleep from eating too much" Scott said in a low tone while stretching his lag a crossed the booth, sliding between Liam's legs and gently pressing his foot against his crotch.

The feeling of Scott's foot flashed the memory of what happened in the shower, reminding him of what the plan was. Liam's face went from shocked to sly. "I just ate enough to give me more energy" he informed the two seniors, moving his hips forward to press his hardening member up against Scott's foot.

"Well, we should go then" Stiles insisted.

The three got back in the jeep and headed over to Stiles' house. "You're dad working late?" Scott asked.

"Even better he's gone all weekend" Stiles informed "Some cop convention or something"

"Cool, I don't think I have ever been to your house" Liam said as he got out of the jeep.

"Well with any luck, you won't see much more than the bedroom" flirted Stiles as he cupped Liam's growing bulge, making him close his eyes and moan quietly. "Feels like someone is looking forward to this."

"He isn't the only one" Scott said giving his own growing bulge a squeeze through his jeans.

The three horny teens fast walked into the house and up the stairs. Scott showed Liam to Stiles' room while their host went to the bathroom. Liam looked at the random posters on the walls and the clear plastic board with words and pictures of the mystery Stiles was working on. Liam looked at Scott kind of nervous.

"You nervous buddy?" Scott asked

"Ya…a little… but a good nervous." Admitted Liam "It's dumb I know. After what we did in the shower room."

"No… before it was just random and fast. This we are planning it. So it's understandable to be nervous, and we won't do anything that you don't want too."

"Well, that's good to know. I'm not as nervous as turned on now."

"O really" Scott said seductively as he walked around behind Liam, and wrapped his arms around his waist snaking his hands under his shirt.

"Really real." Liam confirmed as he felt the goose bumps form from the touch of the alpha's ruff and warm hands on his bare abs, making them flex.

Scott rubbed his nose along the side of Liam's neck and looked down over his shoulder, to see the tent forming in Liam's jeans. "Looks like something else isn't nervous either."

Holding Liam flush against his own body, with his left arm still wrapped around the beta's waist. Scott moved his right to Liam's hip, slid his fingertips under the waistband of his jeans and boxer briefs.

Liam inhaled sharply as he felt his alpha's hand slowly migrate from his hip to the very top of the thin bush just inches from the base of his now rock hard member, that was painfully begging to be touched. Instead of going straight for the prize, he applied a gentle pressure just above the base of the shaft, making Liam arch his back pressing his firm bubble butt up against Scott's hard crotch.

"Getting started with me?" Stiles asked mockingly as he walked into his room.

"Nope, just warming up." Scott said pressing his hips even hard into Liam's cover ass with his throbbing dick between Liam's cheeks making Liam moan lightly.

"Well that all good, but who is going to warm me up?" Asked Stiles with a smirk.

"What do thinking Liam? Do you think we could help him out with that?" Scott asked the Bata with a low tone into his ear.

"Ya, I think we can do that". Liam moaned out with a smile as he ground his ass into Scott's hard cock.

"Will you heard him, get over here." Ordered Scott

Stiles wasted no time. He stripped off his shirt and through it in the corner, and rushed over to the two horny teens. "I don't think you will be needing this." Stiles grabbed the base of Liam's shirt and lifted it up over his head just enough to cover his eyes and hold his arms above his head. Scott decided to help his friend out and took his hand from Liam's pelvis, which prompted a small whine from the young Bata, and held the top of the shirt for Stiles. Stiles ran his fingers down the nape of Liam's neck to his developing chest, tickling his right nipple, causing Liam to grind on Scott again. Taking Liam's reaction as inspiration. Stiles traced the track his fingers made with his mouth and tongue.

He stared at the nape of Liam's neck, spending a noticeably longer amount of time. Liam started to breath heavier as Stiles licked and sucked down to his chest. When the older teen reached Liam's nipple, he circled it with his wet tongue, making it as hard as the beta's cock. Which was now being palmed through his jeans by Scott's other hand. Stiles stopped circling the younger teen's nipple to cover it with his mouth and suck. He then lightly bit it, while flicking it with his tongue.

Liam couldn't hold back the loud moan even if he tried. Between his cock getting massaged through his jeans by the alpha he was being passed against, and Stiles working his nipples, it was total over load. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last if this kept up, and he wanted to do so much more.

"I think he likes this Stiles" Scott said in between Liam's moans.

"I-I really do" Liam moaned out "but I want to try something else.

"O really? What did you have in mind" Scott spoke in his ear.

Without saying a word Liam freed himself from his alpha's hold on his shirt by sliding out of it and turned toward him. Taking charge for a moment he lifted Scott's shirt off of him and through it in the corn with Stiles'. Mimicking Stiles he started to lick and suck on his alpha's nipple.

"I like where this is going" Scott moaned out as he felt Liam's hands starting to undo his jeans. Scott looked down as he watched Liam such on his nipple and drop his pants to the floor and pull his rock hard eight inches out of his underwear.

"I must be gay, because I really want to suck your dick." Liam commented as he watched himself slide his hand up and down Scott's twitching cock.

"If you are, then I am too because I want you to" Scott replied.

"Hell, I'm gay then too because I want to watch you suck his dick." Added Stiles and he stepped over to the edge of his bed, dropped his pants and underwear around his ankles and laid back. He propped himself up with one arm so he could watch the show, and started stroking his dick.

For some reason knowing that his friend was going to watch him go down on his other friend turned Liam on even more. Liam went down to his knees and stuck his tongue out to take a trial taste. Starting at the bottom side of Scott's shaft from the base to the tip of its head.

"That felt really good. How did it taste?" asked Scott

"Salty… but good." Answered Liam looking up at Scott's face.

"Feel free to continue if you want. I don't know what it is but it's really hot seeing down there with my dick in your hand."

"It is?" Liam asked with a smile, and another long lick up his shaft while keeping eye contact with his alpha.

"O ya, that was even hotter."

Liam didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted Scott's cock in his mouth. He placed the head of the cock on his tongue slide it in his mouth. Only an inch or so at first, but with every moan that Scott let out he wanted to go further. He got about six inches before he started to gag a bit and pulled back and looked back up to the grinning alpha. "Sorry, I don't think I can go any deeper"

"No problem buddy." Scott reassured "I feels amazing. Practice makes perfect."

Liam smiled and slide the cock back in his mouth not breaking eye contact. Watching the look of pleasure that Scott had was hotter than anything he has ever seen. He started to focus more on what he was doing and started bobbing his head back and forth. The room was being filled with sucking noises and moans. Scott was right the more he sucked the deeper he could get the eight inches of cock down.

"Ooh my god Liam. Your mouth feels so good" moaned Scott as he felt his dick hit the back of Liam's throat. He put his hand on the back of Liam's head, not to force his head down more but to just feel the rhythm better. The way Liam was swirling his wet tongue all over his cock was driving him to the edge much faster that he wanted it. He had to do something fast or he was going to nut in his friend's mouth. Then he looked over at Stiles jerking off on his bed watching them, then pulled Liam off his cock, earning a whine from the young beta.

"Did I do something wrong?" Liam asked with concern on his voice.

"Not if you consider making me almost shoot my load down your throat doing something wrong." Scott answered weak kneed and chuckling.

"Really, I was doing that well?" Liam asked in disbelief and standing up, but still fondling Scott's nut sack. "Wait then why did you make me stop?"

"You really liked sucking my dick didn't you?" Scott commented, rubbing his fingers around the beta's nipples. "I didn't want to blow my load yet, I want to try a few more things. How about you Stiles?"

"O definitely." Stiles added as he stood up from the bed without missing a stroke.

"What did you guys have in mind?" asked Liam trying not to look over eager.

"Well, seeing how you are the only one with your pants on why don't we fix that first." Scott suggested

Liam reached down to undo the button on his jeans until Scott stopped him. "I got a different idea" Scott said as he walked Liam over to the bed by his waist band.

Liam started to get the idea as Scott sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him in front of him. As Stiles stepped behind Liam, Scott reached up and undid the button on his jeans, then pulled down the zipper letting them fall to the floor. Scott reached out and palmed the extremely hard tent in Liam jockeys and massaged it.

"Let's see if I am as good as you are" Scott said as he pulled down Liam's underwear springing out the erection hiding underneath.

"Oh my god that alone feels so much better." Liam exclaimed

With a smirk, Scott took hold of the bouncing member and slid down the whole length with his mouth in one smooth motion. "HOLY FUCK!" Liam moan loudly in pleasure.

Scott smiled and slid his mouth up Liam's cock to the sip of the head painfully slowly, swirling his tongue around the whole way. He repeated the process a few more time before he took a breath and looked up at the beta. "So how am I doing so far?" Scott slid his tongue down the shaft and sucked on each low hanging nut while he awaited for a response.

"This is the best thing I have ever felt before" exclaimed Liam.

"Good. I have to say your dick tastes pretty good too." Scott said happily

"I bet we can do better Scott" Stiles offered as he went do to his knees.

To Liam's surprise, Stiles spread his ass apart stuck his tongue right in Liam's entrance.

"Oh fuck!" Liam yelped, not knowing what felt better Scott sucking his cock or Stiles lapping and fucking his hole with his hot tongue. All he knew was his legs were starting to give out. Sensing this Stiles pushed Liam onto the bed with his dick still in Scott's mouth. Scott readjusted a bit to allow Liam better access to fuck his face. Stiles crawled up Scotts body toward Liam's now quivering hole a started eating him out, as he ground his cock against Scott's.

The room was filled with moans of pleasure. The more Stiles licked Liam's ass, the more Liam thrust into Scott's mouth, making Stiles and Scott rub their dicks together. Now slicked with pre-cum they moved effortlessly.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum if you guys don't stop" Liam yelled out in pleasure.

"O no we can't have that?" Scott pulling Liam's wet and hot cock of his mouth.

"Do we have more planned?" Asked Stiles with his chin on Scott's chest, their rock hard members still pressed together.

"God I hope so." Liam exclaimed as he laid down shoulder to shoulder with Scott. "I never would have guessed that it would feel so good to get my ass eaten out."

"If you think that feels good you should finger yourself." Stiles offered "You are all slicked and loosened up."

With a curious and playful look, Liam sat up putting his back to the headboard. He put his knees up and spread his legs. Then Liam put his hand down under his balls and slide his index finger to his entrance and circled it. "You're right, it is really slick" Liam confirmed with a soft moan noticing the wetness. Liam slowly slide his finger in. He was surprised how effortlessly it slide in. He pushed it in as far as it would go.

"It does feel good, but not like when you did it." Liam comment with a smile.

"Try moving it around" Stiles advised added a visual with his own finger.

"O ya… that's much better" Liam admitted

"Now, wiggle it while you are going in and out" Stiles said. "Then when you feel ready slide in a second one."

"O wow… ya that feels really good" Liam moaned as he fingered his virgin hole. "O…Fuck Ya. Why haven't I done this before?"

"That has to be the hottest thing ever" Scott commented as he watched Liam. Scott then looked at Stiles "You still want to suck my dick?"

Stiles answered by moving down lower to line up Scott's eight inches with his mouth and went to town.

"O God yes" Scott moan as Stiles bobbed up and down on all eight inches.

The three teens continued until Liam stopped and knelt next to Scott and Stiles.

"Stiles, make me good and wet." Requested Liam "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to be fucked."

"Yes sir" Stiles smiled "Clime on"

Liam straddled Scott's waist, and Stiles took turns eating out Liam and sucking Scotts cock making them good and wet.

"You sure you ready for this?" Scott asked "It might hurt at first."

"O ya, I want a dick inside me." Liam moaned

Scott smirked as he lined his throbbing cock up with Liam's quivering hole. "Ok here we go" Scott warned as he push the head of his dick into Liam hot virgin hole.

"O Fuck!" Liam moaned out

"Do you want me to stop?" Asked Scott.

"NO!" Liam yelled "It Feels good. It's just so big it does hurt a bit, but it keep going just slow."

"Ok, just say the word and we'll stop" Scott assured as Stiles laid on his side next to them.

"You are doing great, and it will feel much better soon." Stiles offered "Just remember to breath and relax with every inch."

"O Ya, it already is feeling better" Liam moan as he went down a bit farther.

It didn't take long for Liam to breath his way more than half way down. Stiles sat up, leaned into Liam and kissed him to distract him from the last few inches of Scott's massive cock up his ass.

"That was really hot you guys" Scott said as the two broke the kiss "It almost distracted me from how tights your ass is Liam"

"O ya…that…totally helped" Liam breathed heavily, as he sat still getting used to his alpha's dick. After about a minute the pain disappeared, and he started to lift himself up by placing his hand on Scott's chest.

"FUCK…you are so big" Liam moaned as he slid back down.

"Is it too much. We can stop if you need too." Scott offered.

"No… It… feels… really good." Liam reassured between up and down motions. "Your cock is hitting a spot that…I can't explain it…It just feels so fucking good."

"That would be your prostate." Informed Stiles

"I don't care what it is just keep hitting it!" Liam moaned out "How does my ass feel?"

"Fucking amazing!" Scott returned "you are so fucking tight and hot. I want to fuck you all day."

"Keep fucking me like this I might let you" Liam smirked as he repositioned by leaning back and supporting himself on Scott's lower thighs and fucked himself on Scott's dick even faster. "Oooo FUCK, that's even better."

"Fuck that is hot. Pound yourself on his cock." Stiles urged on, as he stroked his own cock using his large amount of pre-cum as lube.

"Stiles get over here and fuck my face." Scott ordered

Stiles wasted no time hopping up, doing as he was told. He knelt down one side of the alpha's head and slid his slick, rock hard cock in Scott's watering hot mouth. He started to pump in and out of his best friend's mouth, moaning loudly every time he hit the tightness of his throat. Every time Scott moaned from Liam riding him, Stiles moaned from the vibrations around his dick causing him to fuck his face faster.

"O Fuck guys in going to cum soon" Liam yelled out

"So am I buddy" Scott moaned taking a breath from being face fucked

"I with you guys" Stiles moaned.

Scott grabbed Liam's hip a slammed them down on his cock.

"O GOD YES…FUCK ME HARD" Liam moaned out as Scott fucked the young Bata "YOUR MAKING ME CUMMMMM…FUCK"

Liam started to blow his load all over Scott's chest and abs, moaning the whole time, with no one touching his bouncing cock. At the same time Liam's tightening hole gripped down on Scotts cock making him blow his nut deep inside the younger teen. The site of his friend cumming so violently, pushed Stiles over the edge shooting his load in Scott's mouth until his dick slipped out from all the shaking and shooting the rest of his load on his face.

"O holy fuck…just holy fuck!" Liam exclaimed as he slipped off Scott's softening dick with the last of his energy, and collapsed curled up along Scott's side.

"Was it as good for you guys as it was for me" Stiles laughed breathlessly as he laid down on his back, resting his head on Scott's chest not caring that it was covered in Liam's spunk.

"That was the best I ever had." Scott answered while wiping the cum from his eyes with the back of his hand, and resting one arm curled around Liam's shoulder and the other one across Stiles' chest. "How about you Liam?"

"That was awesome" Liam replied with a satisfied tone. "If this makes me gay I don't care."

"Good, because we have all weekend to figure out if that is the case" Stiles yawned.

"I think we all could use a nap first and maybe a shower before round two" suggested Scott

"Agreed" Stilted said as he curled up closer to the Alpha and dozed off

"This is going to be a fun weekend" Scott said to himself seeing that Liam was already pasted out.

* * *

I really don't see this story going anywhere but smut, but I don't see anything wrong with that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please send me review. And thank you for reading.


End file.
